Je Suis la Lune et Tu Es le Soleil
by Fuyukichi
Summary: Elle était d'abord une inconnue. Puis, je suis devenu son rival et elle devint ma meilleure amie. Mais un autre sentiment me guidait toujours auprès d'elle et j'ai failli le comprendre trop tard.


**Note de l'auteur :** _Je suis en train de me refaire Fire Emblem Path of Radiance et forcément, je récupère les couples que je préfère, dont le Rhys / Mia. Je les trouve trop choux pour une obscure raison...En tout cas, j'espère que ce petit OS vous plaira !_

**Disclaimer :** _Fire Emblem Path of Radiance et tous ses personnages ne m'appartiennent pas. Heureusement pour eux, parce qu'il y a des baffes qui se perdent..._

* * *

**Je Suis la Lune et Tu Es le Soleil**

Petit, je rêvais d'être un grand guerrier. Mon père était mon modèle, revenant chaque soir avec de l'argent et quelque chose à manger. C'était généralement une bête qu'il avait chassé en cours de route, ou un cadeau gracieusement offert par un villageois pour le remercier de l'avoir aidé, mais, dans tous les cas, ça nous nourrissait. Je me souviendrais toujours du matin, lorsqu'il partait sous mes yeux émerveillés de petit garçon, et de l'inquiétude de ma mère jusqu'à ce qu'il rentre. A cette époque, je ne comprenais pas pourquoi elle était si inquiète mon père était fort et n'avait peur de rien, après tout. Jusqu'à ce jour où il est revenu gravement blessé. Ce jour-là, j'ai compris l'inquiétude de ma mère et, depuis, je ne pouvais m'empêcher de m'inquiéter pour lui.

Je grandissais petit à petit, sous l'amour parentale et, vers mes quatorze ans, je dû bien me rendre à l'évidence : ma santé, trop fragile, ne me permettrait pas de devenir un guerrier et d'aider mon père à ramener l'argent et la nourriture. Au lieu de quoi, je décidais de me tourner vers les soins. Après tout, il n'y avait pas de faux métier et si jamais ma santé faisait des siennes, j'étais sûr de pouvoir atténuer mes maux sans avoir à aller rendre visite à un docteur.

Pendant six longues années, j'ai amélioré mon art et, alors que mes parents vieillissaient et que mon père ne pouvait plus travailler, je dû vendre mes capacités à soigner dans mon village, ce qui était fort pratique puisque le docteur le plus proche se trouvait à plusieurs kilomètres d'ici. La vie continuait son cours, calmement, avec parfois des hauts et des bas et, soudain, le salut apparut enfin.

Une rousse, blessée, que je dû soigner rapidement tandis que ses deux compagnons, inquiets, ne cessaient de gesticuler autour de moi, posant mille et une questions, réussissant presque à me déconcentrer. Ces personnes, c'étaient Titania, Shinon et Gatorie. A partir de ce moment-là, ma vie changea du tout au tout. J'entrais chez les Mercenaires de Greil grâce à Titania, que j'avais sauvé et, à partir de ce moment-là, je pus réellement aider mes parents en leur envoyant plus de la moitié de l'argent que je gagnais.

Bien sûr, les temps n'étaient pas aussi simples que cela et, lorsque le commandant Greil mourut, laissant la place à son jeune fils, une suite d'évènements se succéda rapidement. Nos voyages pour échapper à l'armée de Daein puis pour récupérer Crimea furent éreintants. Plusieurs fois, je cru mourir sur le terrain, face à un redoutable adversaire.

Mais elle était toujours là. L'épée en main, aussi rapide que l'éclair, quel que soit l'endroit où elle se trouvait, elle s'élançait et parait toujours les attaques qui m'étaient destinées, tel un ange gardien. Et toujours, une fois l'ennemi vaincu, elle se tournait vers moi, le sourire aux lèvres, et me disait :

« Encore un peu et je perdais mon rival ! Fais attention à toi ! »

Son rival. Par une étrange succession de circonstances étranges, je me retrouvais à être le rival de Mia pour ce faire, elle essaya de m'apprendre à manier l'épée mais, au bout de quelques essais, n'étant pas très patiente, elle abandonna bien vite. Pourtant, elle continua de m'appeler « rival » et d'être à mes côtés. Je ne comprenais pas ce qui la poussait à rester avec moi et, pour ainsi dire, je m'en moquais. J'avais appris à apprécier sa présence et, lorsqu'elle partait en mission pour plusieurs jours, je me trouvais, en quelques sortes, déprimé.

Je ne compris pas tout de suite pourquoi. Bien sûr, elle était mon amie, et était probablement devenue ma meilleure amie sans que je ne m'en rende compte, mais il y avait quelque chose d'autre, quelque chose de plus fort. D'étranges sentiments me tiraillaient selon les situations et je ne comprenais pas ce qu'il m'arrivait. Jusqu'à ce jour.

Il pleuvait averse, ce jour-là. Personne n'osait sortir et, m'ennuyant quelque peu, je lisais un des nombreux bouquins que j'avais acheté quelques jours plutôt. Outre la pluie qui claquait contre les fenêtres du fort, tout était calme. Jusqu'à ce que la porte s'ouvre violemment et qu'apparaisse Gatorie, portant sur son dos Mia, inconsciente.

« Que— »

« Rhys ! C'est urgent ! Mia est gravement blessée ! »

Je montais déjà les escaliers pour préparer mes soins, et, derrière moi, j'entendais Gatorie qui montait à son tour, Mia toujours sur son dos. Je me précipitais dans ma chambre pour récupérer tout ce que j'avais besoin, en total panique puis courrais jusque dans la chambre de Mia où elle avait été déposée par le chevalier. Pour finir, je fis sortir l'homme et m'enfermais dans la chambre.

A ce moment-là, je ne sus plus ce qui se passait. Mes mains tremblaient sous l'inquiétude et je n'étais pas sûr de ce que je faisais. Et si je n'arrivais pas à la soigner ? Et si elle mourrait ? Que se passerait-il ? Que deviendrais-je ? C'est à ce moment-là que j'ai réalisé pourquoi je n'aimais pas lorsque Mia se trouvait près d'un autre homme, ou pourquoi j'aimais l'entendre rire. En comprenant enfin ce sentiment qui me tiraillait de l'intérieur, je m'étais calmé. En la soignant, mes gestes étaient précis et mon esprit était plein des choses que je devais exécuter. Lorsqu'elle se réveilla, avec un faible sourire, me disant que je lui avais manqué, je m'étais sentis si soulagé… !

Bien sûr, je ne pourrais jamais lui dire. Ou peut-être avait-elle compris ? Non, j'en doutais. Pour elle, je n'étais que son rival, parfois, elle disait que j'étais la Lune, parce que le véritable moi se cachait derrière ma santé fragile. Je ne comprenais pas vraiment ce qu'elle voulait me dire, mais une chose était sûre.

Si j'étais la Lune, alors elle était le Soleil.


End file.
